


Betrayal

by 8Clarify8



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Betrayal, F/F, Lost Love, Self-Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 11:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20096401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8Clarify8/pseuds/8Clarify8
Summary: After the end-all-that-didn't-end-all, Scorpia briefly reflects the last few weeks she's had with Catra... and that maybe Adora was right.





	Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> Another one shot short fanfic about the ending of Season 3.

**Betrayal **

Scorpia didn’t want to think of it—not her Wildcat. Her Wildcat wouldn’t have done… _that_. Her Wildcat wouldn’t have destroyed the world, wouldn’t have stunned their friend and sent her to a death sentence when that friend had saved Catra from that _very same sentence just weeks prior._

Would she?

Scorpia sat in Entrapta’s now abandoned room, looking at the floor as she held her head in between her claws, thinking.

Where did it all go so wrong? Initially Scorpia wanted to blame Adora, wanted to pin it all on her—and it would’ve been easy that way if she could.

But… But she knew that was wrong; It wasn’t Adora’s fault, not fully. Sure, Adora may have been the catalyst that led them here, but… Now, Adora and Scorpia both had given Catra chances to leave, to be happy—and Catra didn’t take them.

Scorpia knew what Adora meant now when she mentioned that Catra is mean; Scorpia knew then that Catra was misunderstood, but—

Scorpia sighed heavily.

But Adora knew Catra better, and Scorpia only wanted to see the best qualities of Catra… While Adora knew them all. Adora knew how vindictive Catra could be; how jealous; Adora knew how Catra idolized Shadow Weaver even when Shadow Weaver cast Catra aside.

Adora knew how Catra would stop at _nothing_ to get what she believed she wanted, but neither Scorpia nor Adora wanted to admit it.

But now, after reality had literally collapsed in on itself and Scorpia had known the dangers of opening the portal and Catra knew them too she _still-_

Scorpia ignored the red flags, urged them on sometimes even because _she thought it was best for Catra_.

When really, for everything Scorpia had done, Catra had betrayed her as well in the end.

Scorpia couldn’t blame Adora for leaving in the beginning; and Scorpia could almost commend Adora for trying to get Catra to see some sense of reason repeatedly, even if that reason was onto the other side of a war; Scorpia didn’t know if she _wanted_ to see Catra again, honestly.

Not this version of her at least.


End file.
